


night breeze

by badabeebadaboo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Coping, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badabeebadaboo/pseuds/badabeebadaboo
Summary: It's easier to deal with life when you have someone to share it with.Killua and Gon developed a habit of talking things through on late night walks, when one day they talk and eat and reminisce and realise why they work so well together.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	night breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kufe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/gifts).



> hi!  
> this is a happy birthday gift to the lovely [eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe) !!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! i hope you have the swaggiest day, thanks for being so cool and amazing:) you're one of the kindest and funniest ppl on earth, I'm happy i got to know you :')  
> hope you enjoy this and maybe get some references :P  
> (also: yes, gon and killua are both aged up here:)  
> ans my headcanons are 1.) that gon, killua and alluka&nanika live with bisky for as long as they're training and 2.) while killua's hit by puberty, his voice breaks super easily:P) 
> 
> but now enjoy this little something, and everyone go wish eli a happy birthday, they're awesome!

**_1.04am  
_ ** __

_**Killua:** yo, you asleep_

**_Gon:_ ** _nope! was just thinking about you :) ___

____

____

**_Killua:_ ** _what  
**Killua:** that's embarrassing  
**Killua:** ok nvm  
**Killua:** so uhh you up for a walk or smth?_

**_Gon:_ ** _sure!  
**Gon:** nightmares again? :( _

**_Killua:_ ** _uh yea kinda_

Killua knew exactly which steps on the stairs to avoid when making his way down, trying not to wake anyone from the household. He might be the quietest of all assassins, but a creak at this time of the night would still wake up Bisky or his sisters. Holding his wallet in his teeth, he pulled a black hoodie that Gon had given him years ago over his head. His eyes wandered around the room as he adjusted the hood and ruffled through his white hair. It had gotten rather long, but Gon said it was pretty and fun to make braids with, and if Gon said something was pretty, you kept it. 

Even before he could reach the bottom he spotted his best friend grinning up at him, holding up his thumbs and reassuring a clear path. The eyes that lit the room up even in this darkness automatically evoked a shy smile on Killua's lips, and a blush crept on his cheeks when he noticed the other boy wearing an old hoodie of his. The green one, of course. Gon, as oblivious as always, muffled a laugh behind his sleeve and gestured towards the door.  
“You almost tripped.”  
“What?” A hissed whisper.  
“You almost tripped!” More choked laughter.  
“Did not!”  
“Yes, you-”  
“Idiot, let's get out of here.” And with that, Killua pushed a giggling Gon out in the cold air. 

"So... do you wanna get pizza?"  
They were walking on the road, in the light of the street lamps and the moon. Fresh autumn air hugged their shoulders, and their elbows brushed as they walked closer to unintentionally keep themselves warm.  
"I mean... I did just have a nightmare. Might as well just fill the void with bread."  
Killua smirked and side-eyed a concerned Gon, who just looped his arm around Killua's and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Killua's face was burning, thank God it was dark.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No. God, no."  
"Then let's get pizza. I checked a place out the other night which is still open. We can get even get you one without pineapples."  
"Ew!", Killua laughed and jokingly shoved Gon away from his side. (...and would never admit that he instantly regretted the loss of contact). "Only weirdos like you enjoy pineapples on their pizza!"  
"Oh, come on, Killu, sausage isn't any better!"  
"We've been over this-"  
"Shh, you're waking the neighbors."

It was Killua's idea to order the pizza for takeaway, but Gon's idea to lead them to an old stone bridge a few blocks away from their home. And he was right, it turned out very calming and quiet to sit on the reels with the faint lights of the city shining in the distance. This kind of night "escapes" as they liked to call them, were a rather common appearance. If one of them was not feeling well, they had figured out that it was best to deal with it together. They took turns in paying for the food and choosing the place to spend the rest of the night at. It usually turned out in a deserted place that Gon had discovered while 'somehow getting lost in the neighborhood every now and again', and they sat there, and ate their food, and talked their way back to reality. Sometimes it took more effort, sometimes they just had to banter and eat and reminisce and forget. 

"Remember when we watched Knuckle's dogs and they escaped while we were rambling and watching that one show?"  
"Yeah, that was funny. The show was a 10 out of 10, though. We didn't finish it, did we? Gotta get back into it."  
"The dogs were very sweet too..." Gon chuckled while taking another bite of his pizza. 

“Remember when we went picking berries with Kurapika and Leorio?”  
“Oh, the old married couple?”  
“They're not old, Killua!”, Gon scolded but joined into their giggle through the bites of pizza.  
“Fine, fine. But yes, duh, of course, I remember Leorio screaming at me for eating those fuckers.”  
“They were poisonous!”  
“For the millionth time, I'm immune! If I hadn't tried them, then you all would have died.”  
“You're telling this to someone who grew up on an isolated island and was fully left to himself in this childhood.”  
“I know.”  
“Then why did you still do it?”, Gon asked before grinning at Killua and picking up a pineapple before placing it on his mouth. Panic rushed through Killuas veins like cold ice, and he quickly stuttered out a, “'dunno...You have a pineapple on your chin, disgusting.” 

A cold breeze made the nearby trees rustle as the two enjoyed their presence while nibbling on pizza crusts. 

"Remember our first reunion with them?"  
"September 1st, wasn't it?"  
"Mhh. 'was supposed to be on September 1st, I guess. In York New. Damn, remember, that's when Kurapika still had all that vengeance style."  
"Right! That was so long ago! Poor Leorio."  
"Not thaaat long though."  
"It's still a special day for us."  
"I feel like it's always gonna be." 

As the night progressed, the banter helped. It got Killua's anxieties off his mind, for a while, at least. And it helped them deal with stuff, stuff that's been to much for them to see as a child. 

“I never actually told you how much you mean to me, Killua.”  
“...Huh, you idiot. That's so sudden.”  
“I know. But I mean it.”  
Wiping his fingers on his jeans, Killua dared to take a look at Gon, who, to his surprise, was looking down to the water beneath them. There was silence again, but their silence has always been warm, and comfortable. He cleared his throat and started picking the skin under his nails. 

“Actually, Gon...”  
Killua stared at the stream below them and quickly reached for his chocolate milkshake at the sound of his own high-pitched voice. They were still sitting on the wide stone reeling of the old bridge, one leg hanging down.  
“I never told you, but I really want to thank you.”  
There. There it was, and honestly, he was scolding himself for not having overcome his pride and told him sooner.  
“Ne, Killua, what?”  
“Don't make me repeat myself, stupid.”  
There was a grin on Gon's face that Killua knew even without looking. Instead, he fumbled with the straw of his drink, pulling the sleeve of his hoody over his hand as it got cold of holding it.  
“I'm just glad it's over now.”  
“Mhh, me too.” 

"Hey Killua... do you ever think about the future?"  
"I guess.."  
"Am I in your imagination?" 

“Mhh—What?” Killua's grip tightened around the milkshake, eyes wide and unsure. Since when did Gon sound so excited? And when did they move to face each other? Only apart by their knees, but still close, oh, so close. Not that it bothered him. Not at all, but the fact that Gon didn't seem to notice made it somehow cuter, and therefore more stressful. Gon was clearly leaning towards him, right? Oh God, was he? Or did his adorable freckled smile just seem to grow even bigger when looking at Killua? And, oh no, the amount of warmth and love that reflected with the moon in the amber brown of his eyes, the eyebrows that rose and framed the excitement. Gon was rambling. Surely he was. About something concerning their future, about where he'd love to go, and what he'd seen, and what places he wanted to show Killua- it all got lost in the space somewhere out, and Killua would have listened for hours, if it hadn't slowly faded out. Suddenly, his mouth had stopped moving, but he was still propping himself on his arms in front of him and leaning closer- too close, too close, too close- lips slightly parted and eyes as if fascinated by something. Killua could figure out every freckle and their constellation, tried to subconsciously memorize them. Gon's eyes wandered around Killua's face, discovering strays of white fluffy hair or tiny faded scars, until finding a halt at Killua's eyes. Some kind of uncertainty, and some kind of question could be deciphered from them. But over the years of knowing each other, the half-lidded eyes and stolen looks on the lips conveyed untold stories that had been kept locked for years. 

And then Killua dared to stop listening to his mind, forget himself, forget where he was, what mattered, why it mattered- and leaned in.

He was hesitant at first- shy, careful, his fingertips touching Gon's jaw, as if fearing that he might break or vanish under the touch. But Gon stayed, and his lips were softly adjusting to the new feeling. Killua felt Gon's hand over his, reassuring again, confirming that it was okay, that it was nice. As if beginning to understand each other, they found a rhythm, but then slowly parted and stared at each other. Ignoring their warming cheeks and rosy lips, smiles crept to both of their faces, letting them breathe and process what had just happened. 

Oh my God.  
He had just kissed Gon.  
And Gon had kissed him back. 

Killua's mind went dizzy, and he was suddenly very aware of the depth beneath them, as he grabbed Gon's arms with his trembling own. "Killua! Are you okay? What's wrong? Did I-"  
"I'm fine, idiot. You just taste like fucking pineapple."  
Gon stared at him for a solid ten seconds with his mouth ajar, still holding on to Killua's arms, before breathing out loudly. He looked away and shook his head, with a smile, at Killua, who burst out laughing. "I swear to Ging, if you-"  
"I'm joking! I'm joking, Gon, hey, look at me." Killua reached out for Gon's hands and got him to look him in the eyes again. It was the loving smile he got now that he had fallen for subconsciously, and the giggles, and the way he would sit here with him at 3am, ranting about pizza and processing trauma with the same comforting atmosphere. Gon's genuinely encouraging smile told him so much, held him close and safe and protected. Even if his whole life he wanted to protect Gon, he himself was the one being protected, by so much love. There was so much he could say. So much he wanted to say, but he was stuck, his throat was stuck, his mind was stuck. 

"I just... like you so much.", he finally whispered, and the way Gon's fingers brushed his white fluffy strays out of his face and lingered on the cheek told him that his feelings might really be reciprocated. Maybe it was also the barely audible "I do too".

**Author's Note:**

> again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELI!
> 
> also YES this was my first time writing killugon, and i wrote this instead of sleeping so I'll go over it again later, I just rlly wanted to give this to them :')


End file.
